Shadow
by katiushabb
Summary: No matter how hard he tried to resist, he couldn't keep away from her. One-shot songfic. "Goodnight and go" by Imogen Heap.


**Hey... this is my first Twilight story... a one-shot sonfic, based on the song "Goodnight And Go" by Imogen Heap.**

**I suggest you listen to the song before you read the songfic, it'll make a lot more sense!**

**Huge piles of thanks to my dearest beta and bessie, mave88. Please check out her stories, 180º being one of them (so, so cool!).**

**Thanks! Enjoy, and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight *sigh*, any of its characters *double sigh*, or Imogen Heap's song. *triple sigh*  
**

* * *

**  
**

**EPOV**

I sighed once more, as I looked out the window. Why was I chewing an apple? Beats me. It'd come out later… any excuse to stay in the cafeteria, watching her, _listening_ to her –her every word, not her thoughts, I'll be damned-. Of course, my siblings were kind of used to it by now. But they still couldn't understand the pull she had on me, this… mesmerizing creature.

Alice put one of her hands over mine. _Time to go. You'll see her later._ Her thoughts directed at me. Her mouth twitched a little. I didn't miss the detail, of course. I had no classes with Bella today. How? When? Just then, she started singing the national anthem of Uruguay in her mind. Oh, Christ. Again with the anthems! I'd rather find out myself than go through this torture.

The rest of my day continued as usual, our well-developed charade. Then it hit me like a wrecking ball. Her irresistible scent. Oh, this was unbelievable. Rather than running away, I found myself _following _it. The venom pooled in my mouth. No, I wasn't going to kill her. Not just yet, anyway. Alice wasn't here to stop me from doing anything crazy.

Then my phone buzzed, and I figured I might have been wrong.

"Yes, Alice?" I said, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry. Just easing your mind. You'll be fine." She said. She was so caring… I didn't deserve her kindness; I had been a jerk to everyone for so long.

"Thanks sis."

"Anytime. Now," she giggled. "don't go doing anything illegal, ok?"

My face contorted. Illegal? "What do you mean?" I said to the receiver but she had already hung up.

The scent beat me again. As I removed my eyes from the phone, I found her –that beautiful creature- standing a few feet away, staring straight at me. Our gazes locked, and I thought I heard it then.

_Thump. Thump thump. Thump thump thump thump._ I frowned. Was something wrong with her heart? She looked away and blushed. That color made my mouth water. I swallowed the venom. This was such a great thing to watch, I wouldn't bare stop doing it just because of the unbearable thirst that was blinding me now. I reassured myself I wasn't giving in to the monster inside me.

She walked past me and, as if it had a mind of its own, my hand –inconspicuously, of course- brushed hers for a moment, ignoring all my self-control. Her heart fluttered and then skipped a beat. She trembled next. It was barely perceptible, but very obvious to my eyes. What an odd creature! She was so… uncommon!

* * *

**BPOV**

It was impossible to ignore him. Every time he looked at me I blushed. Every single time. And my heart skipped beats more often than it should. What was wrong with me? Skipping beats, blushing cheeks. _Wrong, wrong, wrong…_

Then I walked by him, so close that our hands touched for a split second. _Oh God. What is _wrong_ with me??_ I couldn't possibly react this way to the slightest contact. Our hands had touched once, in a Bio lab, and I'd had the same reaction. Actually, I always responded like this. I was left in bits, recovering tectonic tremblings he got me every time.

* * *

**EPOV**

She walked over to her truck but got sidetracked by Angela with some questions on some subject I wasn't really interested. I quickly –on the verge of vampire speed- walked to the Volvo, where my siblings of sorts were already seated. I threw the key to Alice, who was already on the drivers' seat.

_Good luck! _She smiled. I nodded and ran off to the fringes of the woods, as soon as I'd noticed no one was watching.

I was running right beside Bella as she drove home –which really wasn't hard to do, given the poor speed of her truck- listening closely. Her radio was on, and she was singing. I supposed she was in a good mood, I hadn't seen her this way before, though. She then arrived at her home and parked the truck.

Once the night came, I positioned myself on a tree –like many other nights- where I could safely watch her window. Her curtains were wide open. I stifled a sigh when she began removing her clothes, still dancing and listening to music, only to put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. Shortly after, she went to bed.

As I sat myself down on the rocking chair I had many times occupied, I kept on plotting ways to be with her. It was always say goodnight and go. One of these days, I might ask, and she might actually say _yes._ We'd be good, we'd be great together. But I still didn't want to get my hopes up.

She sighed and rolled to her side. And then, the most amazing sound emanated from her lips. "Edward," she said. "Why'd you have to be so cute?" Her unprotected thoughts flowed through her mouth like a song to me. I smiled widely –I would've laughed out loud if I hadn't known better-, yet I couldn't erase the feeling of guilt for doing this so many nights.

I understood what Alice had said about doing something illegal. I was worse than a peeping tom. I was a stalker! I was _her_ stalker. I shook my head in disgust.

But still, I took a deep, burning breath and watched her sleeping until the sun rose.

_And you think you're alone.

* * *

_

***Peeks from behind the computer screen***

**So? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!!!!**

**Reviews make people happy, happy people just don't shoot their best friends!!! So if you want to save mave88, you should definitely review.**

**No pressure though.**

**The green button. It's right there.**

**Go ahead, you know you want to. ;)  
**


End file.
